He's No You
by LoveIsMyOnlyHope
Summary: They meet on a plane that was going to California, and he feels like he's in love. There's only one problem: She's engaged. Not to mention, he has a girlfriend. Are they really meant to be? NILEY.


This is all for entertainment purposes.

"Bye, mom. I'll see you when I get back."Miley Stewart said, as she jumped in line to get on the plane. She has been waiting for this moment for a long time. She is getting married, in 5 months, actually. She'll be marrying the love of her life; Jake Ryan. He is the founder of E! News. No, she is not marrying him for the money he's got. She actually has a lot of money. Miley is a singer, but not one of those really famous singers you see going on tour and all. She does some small performances in a restaurant. However, she gets a lot of money.

Miley is next in line, and gives the ticket checker her ticket. As she boards the plane, she finds her seat and sits down. Miley opens her laptop, and writes an email to her mom. She already misses her. Miley writes that she misses her mother like crazy, and hopes for them to come to her wedding. While she was typing, she didn't notice a curly haired man take a seat right next to her.

_Wow. _The man sitting next to Miley thought. His name was Nick Jonas. He was a musician and is going to see his girlfriend in California. They have been through fights, break ups, and long distance relationships. He feels that she is the one. Well, until now. He looked at Miley's features. Blue eyes, that make the skies look gray. Hair that falls beautifully, and naturally around her face and under her shoulders. He can go on forever, but something made him lose his train of thought.

"Can I help you?" Miley said, with an attitude. She doesn't appreciate it when a stranger stares at her for no apparent reason.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I was just uh, admiring the view from the outside." Nick said, glancing at the airplane window, which he noticed, was closed. _Crap._

"I have no idea what you're talking about, because, if you haven't noticed... this window is closed." She said, rolling her eyes. She continued on her laptop and didn't say another word to Nick.

But Nick wanted to talk to Miley. He wanted to get to know her. He wanted to be able to hold her in his arms and- wait. What is he thinking? He has a girlfriend. He cannot think such things.

A few minutes later, Nick couldn't take it anymore. He had to break the silence between them. He just _had _to.

"Excuse me," He blurted. "I'm sorry, for earlier. Can we start over?" _Yes. _Now, he had his cool back.

Miley was startled by Nick's sudden outburst, and was shocked that a man was really that sweet. She smiled at him, and nodded.

"Of course. My name is Miley Stewart." Miley extends her left arm, exposing her large diamond ring. Nick introduced himself, extending his arm too, and shook her hand. He noticed the ring and his face fell a little. She was getting married. He had his hopes up for nothing. But it's okay. He still had his amazing girlfriend. That's why he was in a plane. To see her. And his girlfriend [Nicole] will be the only person on his mind. No distractions. No distractions. No distractions.

"So, what are you going to L.A. for?" Miley asked, trying to make conversation.

_Crap_. This was definitely a distraction. Maybe, if he just ignored her, she'll stop talking.

"My girlfriend is there. And we both thought that I should finally go over there and visit. How about you?" Nick said. GOD he just couldn't ignore her.

"Aw, that's nice. Well, I _have _to go see my fiance in L.A. We must plan the wedding as soon as possible." Miley said, day dreaming a little about her big day. She would be dressed up beautifully with the help of her mother and soon to be mother-in-law. She sighed dreamily, not noticing the tray of food being passed around.

"Miss? Would you like anything?" The hostess asked. The cart was filled with food. It might not taste good, but Miley was a little hungry. She would eat anything. She asked for the soft batch of cookies and quickly ripped off the wrapper. Nick chuckled at her actions.

"I'm guessing you're hungry." He noted, smirking slightly. Miley giggled, which made Nick want to melt.

"I'm just so hungry. My mother doesn't want me eating much because she's worried that I might be too fat for my dress. But the funny thing is... THE WEDDING IS LIKE A BAJILLION YEARS AWAY. Well, 5-7 months. But I really don't see how I have to start cutting back now, you know?" Miley said, looking at Nick. No, like, _really _looking at him. His features were flawless. Not one trace of acne on his baby-butt face. His curly hair made you want to run your fingers through it all day. His eyes, oh my God, his eyes. They were a chocolatey brown that made you wanna melt like chocolate.

"You look cute." Miley blurted. She immediately clamped her palm onto her mouth. She looked at him with wide eyes.

"Oh my God. I didn't really mean that. I just, I-I-I didn't know what I was saying. Please don't think I'm a freak, because I'm not. I just looked at your face, and um, yeah, you're cute, but I wouldn't really say it!" Miley said in one breath too fast. Fortunately, Nick was able to comprehend her, which made him laugh harder in his seat.

"It's... okay... I know... you... didn't mean... it." Nick said, between laughs. Miley shot him a death glare, and he immediately stopped. He looked down.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have laughed at you. Forgive me?" He said, looking deep into her eyes.

Miley looked right back, and can see the sincerity in his eyes. Wow, it wasn't even that big of a deal. She looked again, at the engagement ring on her finger, and remembered that she had someone already. And she must never forget it.

"Nick, of course I forgive you. It's not even a big deal, dummy." She said, laughing, messing up Nick's hair with her fingers.

Boy, this was going to be a long 36 hours.

**A/N: Hello guys. Yes, this is my first story. I've been reading A LOT of niley stories, and though I should give it a try. Was it worth it. I know this chapter isn't much.. but I'm trying. I'm trying really hard. Hope you guys enjoyed this first chapter. I am not sure, if the title goes with the story. So, if you guys have any suggestions, I'm all ears. Yeah, that's it. (:**

**Destiny.**


End file.
